1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mounting structure for a component having electrodes, such as a cold cathode tubes used in illuminated advertising signs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cold cathode tubes, also known as neon tubes or gas discharge devices, use an ionization process to provide light. Typically a vacuum-sealed glass tube is filled with an inert gas, such as argon or neon. The tube is fitted at each end with a metal electrode to provide an electrical contact with the contained gas. In operation, the metal electrodes are stimulated with a high-voltage alternating current (AC) source to initiate the ionization process, wherein the inert gas ions are stimulated, causing the tube to glow with light at a wavelength characteristic of the gas. For example, a neon tube glows ruby red, mercury vapor glows blue-green, and argon glows pale blue.
A cold cathode tube may be shaped (for example, letters and other shapes) to provide an illuminated advertising sign. AC power is typically provided by a transformer which converts a line voltage to a desired tube voltage, or by a DC-AC converter which converts a DC voltage to a desired tube voltage.
Existing mounting products for such tubes are specific to particular tube dimensions and electrode configurations. For example, one existing product has an enclosure with power receptacles opposite the mounting hardware, and thus may only be used with the cold cathode tube positioned opposite to a face of a wall to which the mounting hardware is fastened. However, if a different mounting arrangement is required, for example one in which the power receptacles are on the side of the enclosure adjacent to the mounting hardware, then a different part must be specified and procured.
It would be desirable if a more universal transformer and housing could be provided which allows multiple mounting arrangements.